


Grant Me Peace

by Justausernameonline



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: Baxton, F/F, Flash Fiction, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Tumblr Prompt, i just wanted to add to the lack of bex x liz stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justausernameonline/pseuds/Justausernameonline
Summary: There’s not a light shining off the front windows when Liz searches for her key on the stoop, fitting it with another and turning them in unison to open the door.





	

There’s not a light shining off the front windows when Liz searches for her key on the stoop, fitting it with another and turning them in unison to open the door. She waits for the minute the scanners she installed take to read for discrepancies before nudging her way inside. Her goggles fog and she instantly feels within a furnace while the air passes smoothly through her nose, more or less with her congestion that she handles with the scarf wrapped round her face.

     “Ew.” Liz hears Bex’s grin as she stomps snow clumps on the mat, spinning as the nightstand light flicks on, still pinching her nose. Across their safehouse apartment, Bex is curled in an upholstered armchair so large she seems tiny, all the more convincing its purpose is for two. She’s dressed in a fresh cotton white tee and plush sweatpants, her smile weary and hair curled on her shoulders.   

     Liz swallows at the sight and painstakingly begins to remove her layers.  There are so many that she meets the textbook example of shielding from the weather.  Often, these nights compel her to study and drink hot cocoa with a heating kettle not far behind, but with Bex, there is no such urge.  She blanches then, when she realizes she might be too chilly to cuddle at this point.  Hanging them by the heater, she cleans and dresses in the bathroom, slipping on pajamas.  

     Bex hugs herself when Liz exits, searching for thermal socks. “How are you?” 

     “I fell into a snowbank.” Liz says.  She wrinkles her nose.  Feels the start of phlegm and darts back to the sink.  “It was clean, thank goodness.” She turns to her.  Bex is on her two feet walking.  “Wait.” she squeaks, but Bex’s hugged her.  She doesn’t recoil from her skin, though.  Her lips are as chapped as hers too once they cross the distance together, planting firm kisses from her lips down to her collarbone.  Liz hugs her from the waist to be closer, burying her face into her neck.  She’s not cold anymore.  “And you?” she murmurs.

     She feels an arm hooking to the back of her legs and just tips back, allowing Bex to complete the bridal carry.  She shuts her eyes as she curls an arm around Bex’s neck.  “There’s a channel having a Bond marathon.”

     “Oh.” Liz feels hot then, close to that time she was working a few minutes by an active volcano.  Her mind was elsewhere.  She slips into the covers when Bex places her in bed, tugging her down.  “Caramel-covered popcorn?”

     Bex looks at her, torn.  

     Liz waves it off.  “I bought the bagged ones instead of the kernels this time.”

     “Lovely.” Bex breathes.  She starts looking for the remote.   


End file.
